Chaos
by MitziCrossing
Summary: Freddy Fazbears Pizza has reopened! While a land of Fantasy during the day, during the night it isn't. A young child's sprit from Fredbears Diner seeks revenge, orphanage kids go missing, and the forgotten roam. Will the Marionette be able to save the day, or will he turn into the Chaotic monster he never wished to be?
1. Life

Hello everyone and welcome to Chaos! This story centers around from the Puppet's eye-view, and how he became the terrible demon spawn that gives you really painful hugs today. This was thought up by me after I drew a comic about the Puppet coming out of his box, no idea who or where he is, and exploring Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Enjoy :3

0~0~0

Creak!

My box slowly opened. Three- humans? Is that what they're called? Well, they towered over me and looked at me. "He's awoken." Says who the 'manager' was, apparently. I scanned the room around me. I saw plushies, balloons, posters and stars everywhere. A man, about one head smaller then the manager, who must've been the owner of wherever I am, talked to me.

"Do you know who you are?"

What kind of question was that? But still, I shook my head no. He asked another question.

"Do you know where you are?"

I shook my head again. "A children's play room?" I asked. I was surprised by my voice, which had a little bit of a French accent. He asked me yet another question.

"Do you know you're purpose?"

I have to admit, now he was freaking me out. I shook my head once more. He finally answered for me.

"You are the Puppet."

So, apparently I'm a ragdoll? I never took the time to look at myself. I didn't bother.

"You are in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, inside the Prize Corner."

I'm in a pizzeria? I should have figured, from the scent of the pizza. I also should have figured those toys were prizes.

"Your purpose is to give the kids who come here gifts, like this."

I need to give gifts?

He picked up a toy. It was a bear, with a top hat and a big bowtie. Those big, blue eyes stared at me, creepy and cute at the same time.

"You also give life."

Whoa now. I give LIFE? I must be one special ragdoll.

"You're going to give life to those animatronics characters over there.

Really, that's it? I was expecting to bring dead people alive. Not as zombies, of course.

"You're going to do that tomorrow. We'll give you plenty of time to explore, but first, we need to show you two little things. Your reflection, and a present."

Ugh, that's it? A view of me and a gift? I should be getting paid for this.

He pulled a mirror out in front of me. Where did that mirror come from?

But, what do you know, I'm afraid of myself.

I had a pure white head, pitch black mouth and eyes, rosy cheeks, lipstick for some reason, and- hold on. What. The. HECK.

I had purple TEARS painted under my eyes. Whoever designed me is an idiot. Why do I have lipstick? I'm a BOY! I could scare kids with this face. The only thing that was cool is that I can make myself have small, white pupils at will.

Then, he handed me a box. It had a handle that turned around in circles, so I turned it. It played this tune. Then It went something like this:

'POP! Goes the weasel.'

I smiled. "Thanks."

I flew around the pizzeria to see what was in store for me.

0~0~0

Well, that's it. Well, not quite. The story isn't done yet, just the chapter.

Well anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Also, just to let you know, my other story Diana's Life (in the Animal Crossing section) is top priority, so that will be updated more often.

Please review, and maybe a fav or follow would be nice.

Mitzi out.


	2. Give Pizza, Give Life

Welcome back to Chaos! Woo-hoo! (Boring intro to chapter)

0-0-0

I investigated the pizzeria. There was a bear, a bunny and a chicken with rosy cheeks.

A fox lay in the corner, its eyes dead and lifeless.

A little boy holding a balloon stood in an area full of arcade machines.

There was even an area called 'Parts and Service' with old animatronics. That happened to look like the stuffed animals I have in my Prize Corner. The purple rabbit's entire face was missing, the yellow chicken's jaw was broken, the bear's eye was missing, and the fox had rips and tears all over his body. When I was done exploring, the manager came in right on cue. "Hey, pal. Want some pizza?"

I've never had pizza before. I nodded. "Yes please." I replied, still wondering why the heck I had a French accent. The manager smiled, before heading down the hall. I followed him.

Where are we going? I'm tired. At least we get to eat food.

We arrived at this dark room. For whatever reason, I felt comfortable in here. The manager opened a white door, as a cold blast of air hit my face. He took out a box, closing the door. He put the box, which read 'Freddy Fazbear's pizza' in a small box. It made a whirring sound.

Whirrrrrr...

Ugh, that sound is annoying me.

He took the big box out of the small box- wait. How does that work? Oh well- and opened the big box. He took out a triangular object, which he said was pizza, and told me to eat it.

Why not?

I ate it. It was really good. "That was really good. Best thing I've ever eaten."

"Only thing you've ever eaten." The manager smiled at me. "Now, mind giving life?"

Giving life? Yes, finally! "To who?" I asked.

"The other animatronics."

"How do I do it?"

"Try."

I tried all right. And it worked. It felt like life energy was bursting throughout the whole room, and the other animatronics began to speak.

"I'm Bonnie the Bunny!"

"I'm Chica the chicken!"

"I'm the leader of the band, Freddy Fazbear!"

I could tell tonight would be interesting.

0-0-0

Well, that's the end of the chapter. Looks like our friend the marionette got to give life! But, spoiler-

This gave life to every animatronic in the building. I bet you already knew that though. Next chapter will have conflict between Freddy and Puppet.

Ok, Mitzi out.


	3. The Grand Reopening

I know I just updated yesterday, but once again, people are updating/posting fnaf stories and Chaos is on the second page again. So it's time to update. Thing you can expect this chapter:

-Conflict between Freddy Fazbear and the Marionette

-The grand re-opening! Woo hoo!

-Puppet gets a little crush (that sexy chicken :3. I'm sorry, I had to...)

-Jeremy comes in

-MAYBE the first night. You have to read to know. Depends on how I want to finish

Well, let's get started, shall we? I'm in a good mood and have lots of ideas!

0-0-0

The fox and the boy emerged from there corners. The boy had a balloon, and the fox's eyes were now full of life. The chicken was really- hot... UM, and the bunny had a shiny guitar. The bear with the top hat walked up and shook my hand. "What's your name, sport?"

Sport? I'm not that young- if that's even a young term. And I thought I had a high IQ.

"My name is the Puppet, but you can call me Marionette or Jack."

I just thought of those names right there.

"How about I call you BABY?"

UM, HELLO? EXCUSE ME SIR, BUT WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" I yelled at him.

"Baby."

Nope! Freddy Fazbear, in 5 seconds your about to find yourself tackled!

As I said, I tackled him. "I brought you life," I growled, "and I can easily take it away-"

The manager called to me. "Jack, calm yourself! The grand reopening is in one hour and you guys can't have any dents!"

I sighed and got off Freddy. "We will settle this again later, alright, Freddy Fatbear?"

"Sure, BABY."

"Hmph."

The manager told each of us what we needed to do. We practiced, and when reopening time was here, we were perfect. The owner cut the ribbon, and children and parents alike poured into the building. At first, I was alone in my little room. I sat behind the counter, watching the kids as they got balloons from the little boy, played with the fox, and watched the band play.

This is boring!

Soon enough, 5 kids came in. They came to my desk and screamed. "I WANT THIS ONE!"

Alright!

"Patience! Now, you go first."

A boy came up to me, holding a balloon. "I want a Balloon Boy figure, because he gave me this balloon!"

I grabbed a figure from the lower shelf. "That will be ten tickets, please. "

He put ten tickets on my desk and I gave him the figure. He ran off to a woman, who I guessed was his mom. Once the three other kids were done, a little girl came up to me.

"May I please have a Chica doll?"

"Yes, that will be five tickets."

Now the girl was looked sad.

What's her problem?

"Aw, I only have 3 tickets!"

"You don't have to worry about that, sweetie!" a voice said.

Oh, it was Chica!

What is she doing here? Wasn't she just on stage?

"Chica?" the little girl asked. Chica handed her 2 tickets. I handed the girl a Chica doll. As the two left, Chica winked at me. I blushed.

0-0-0

I didn't feel like finishing the part with Jeremy today. Oh well. Too bad.

Be sure to follow, fav, and review!

Mitzi out-


	4. Night 1 & 2

This chapter will have the first night. Nothing to exiting here, except for the fact the marionette manages to tackle-

Marionette: What? I like tackling.

Me: Shuddup! Anyway, he manages to tackle Jeremy! Will he make it out alive?

Marionette: Don't forget where Jeremy comes in to get his job!

Me: I won't! Just read the chapter and you'll see what happens-

Marionette: By the way, I'm not a demon spawn.

Me: Shut up! Just read the chapter already!

Marionette: Fine. But I _WILL_ tackle you.

0-0-0

It's almost time for closing. Good, because I finally get to tackle that Fat bear.

Kids and their parents left the building, except for a blond-haired man who went into the manager's office. Around thirty minutes later, he came out with a package. Maybe he would return later?

Now, where's Freddy Fatbear?

_Zoom Zoom Zoom!_

Not here.

_Creak!_

What was that?

Oh my gosh, the door!

I dove into my box. When I peered outside, I saw it was the blond haired man, and he went into a room with light.

_Light. Yes, it's so dark in my box; but- I-I'm tired..._

I sat there in my box. But I couldn't sleep.

I just listened to 'My Grandfathers Clock.' But then, the music changed.

_Pop! Goes the Weasel._

"Someone hasn't wound the box..."

I slowly emerged from the box and sunk into the shadows, moving towards the light.

I reached the door and I saw the man inside the office.

_You._

I lunged and tackled him. He screamed.

"Why didn't you- wind my box!?"

"I-I didn't know! Please don't hurt me!"

"I'll give you two more chances. Waste them, and you won't see daylight again."

"Why is the box so important to you?"

I smirked at him. "It was a birthday present. A very special one."

0-0-0

Quick authors note: That was the end of night one. However, I'm going to add a night two because this chapter was too short. Also, I'm going to add the song Survive the Night by MandoPony, just because I'm saving Synthetic Agony (By Muse of Discord) for Old Bonnie, because he sings it, and he doesn't come until night 3.

Toy Bonnie/Freddy/Chica: Yay!

Marionette: Continue already, or I'll tackle you.

Me: Fine -_-

0-0-0

_Night 2._

I decided to roam for a bit.

"Jeremy, I'm going to roam for a bit, but I won't attack you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. If you see my box is closed, it means you should get winding the box because I'm back."

"OK."

I walked around the building. I walked past parts and service and sat at the party room in front of the show stage. "What's up?" Bonnie asked me, walking off stage. Freddy and I glared at each other, while Chica simply sat on the edge of the stage. "Nothing in particular." I reply.

Chica began to hum a song. The others began humming it until soon they bursted into song.

"Let's try to make it right, don't want to start a fight, and were so sorry if we give you all a little fright," they chanted as they walked down the hall. Chica's beak and normal eyes faded, as well as Freddy's normal eyes. Nothing happened to Bonnie, however.

"Were not so scary if you see us in the daylight, you'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!"

_There song speaks chaos to me._

They sung the same thing again as Bonnie grabbed a Balloon Boy figure from the shelf.

"Hey! Put that back!" I told him. He ignored me.

"Hey there? How ya doin'? Nice to meet you, are you new in town?"

_What the heck is he DOING?_

"I don't think I've seen you before, great to see new faces around!"

Weirded out and confused, I hopped back into my box.

"Jackie, please come back out." Chica said, knocking on my box.

0-0-0

Me: Finally. I'm done. I'm VERY SORRY I took so long. I didn't have time to write. Also, I got a senpai!

Marionette: Who?

Me: YOU!

Marionette/Toy Chica: *gasp*

T- CHica: YOUV'E BEEN HITTING ON ME? *smack*

Marionette: OW! NO!

Toy Chica: *tackles me*

Me: NO!

*Curtains randomly close, and my two OC's come up in front (Lucas the dog and Katie the cat)*

Lucas: Oh, um- see you next chapter?

Katie: Well, if Mitzi survives...

Lucas: :0

Katie: As Mitzi would say, Mitzi OUT!

(I sincerely apologize for taking so long. I did not have time to write.)


	5. Night 2 & 3

**Me: Hey, were back. Luckily, I survived the demon chicken attack.**

**T. Chica: *Groan* I was so close... I almost stuffed you... but then my DANG EX BOYFRIEND saved you!**

**Marionette: *Whisper* Mitzi, I'll be your senpai now.**

**Me: 0_o YES!**

**T. Chica: Toy Freddy, you're now my boyfriend.**

**T. Freddy: *Blush* Yay... *Faint***

**Me: -_- Let's continue with the story before anything bad happens. This is a continuation from last chapter's final sentence. Also, I finally understand word document...**

0-0-0

"No."

"Jack?"

"I said no."

"Please?"

"I said _NO_!"

_Will they ever go away?_

_Thud. Thud._

"J-Jack? There's a pirate-"

"WHAT!?"

_There's a pirate in the building? FUDGE NO!_

"There's a pirate? Where is it?" I popped out of my box to look.

Chica pointed to the hallway in front of the bright room. A fox was there, all broken down.

_A fox with an eye patch? Is it a pirate fox?_

A light flickered at the fox. It looked blinded as it groaned and walked away, humming a song.

Then there was an urgent beeping from Kid's cove and a giggle from the game area.

0-0-0

_Beep Beep. Hi, Hello, hee hee! Beep._

"What the heck is going on?" I ask my fellow animatronics.

They all shrug.

_Beep!_

I look to the ceiling and nearly scream. The broken fox is crawling on the ceiling of _MY _prize corner.

"Get out of my corner, fox."

It just beeped then said "F-fine. But _beep _y-you."

"Did you just _SWEAR _at me?"

It just crawled away.

_Hi. Hello. Hee hee!_

_Ding-Dong. 6:00 am._

0-0-0

"How was your night, Jeremy?"

"Chaotic."

_I keep hearing that word. It's like music to my ears- well, if I even had ears. I don't know why I like that word, I just do. Maybe, I should make it my slogan. 'Chaos.' Yes, sounds wonderful._

I nodded. Children and their parents pour into the building like usual, except for one young boy.

_He was alone._

He didn't do anything except stare at me until everyone left from my room.

Then he wound my music box.

I fell asleep, and when I woke up, he was gone.

0-0-0

_Midnight, Night 3_

When I went into my little magical box, I heard a noise. Looking farther, I noticed the little boy.

_Pop! Goes the weasel._

Without taking time to speak to the little boy, I left the box and crawled through the shadows to the office.

_You didn't wind the music box._

_You only have one more chance._

_So you better not go and waste it._

_The result? It won't be good._

He saw me coming. Even his freddy mask and his flashlight wouldn't stop me as I pinned him to the wall.

"You have one more chance, Jeremy. Don't blow it."

_Beep._

I left the room and nearly died at what I saw. A broken chicken, a broken bunny, and the white fox.

The broken bunny was humming something.

_Something borrowed, something new, zero doors and JUST ONE YOU._

0-0-0

**Me: *Listens to Synthetic Agony* SYNTHETIC AGONY, THAT'S ALL THAT'S LEFT OF ME-**

**Everyone but me: -_-**

**Me: Wuh? Also, I had a great idea for a FNAF fanfic. Summary is in my profile, but if you want to know about it, PM me.**

**Marionette: See you next chapter! Oh, and Toy Freddy is still fainted. (Evil Laugh)**

**Mangle: **_**Beep**_** you e-everyone!**

**Everyone except Me: (Tackles mangle)**

**Me: Well, uh, Mitzi out.**


	6. Night 3 and OC Chart

**Me: *Slacks off***

**Mangle: Work on the **_**beep**_** chapter already!**

**Everyone: -_-**

**Me: *Gets working* If you rush me, I go slower. It's the law of me.**

**Marionette: I'm giving the withered ones nicknames. Chica's is Chicken Drumstick, Bonnie's Is Faceless, Foxy is Pirate and Freddy is Old Bear.**

0-0-0

"Whoa god!" I say as I jump in the air and grab the ceiling.

The bunny just walks under me and goes down the hall towards the light room. I climbed into my box and the little boy was still there.

"Oh, hi mister! I'm picking a costume so I can be one of you!" he said.

"What are you talking- Oh, no you don't. Where is your mother? I asked.

_Where is his mom? Dad, even? Why is he even here during closing hours?_

"I'm an orphan, mister, and I don't like my life."

"Um, OK? So, why are you in my box- my private space?"

"Because this is where the costumes are!"

I left. It was getting too weird.

0-0-0

I decided to wander around. Bonnie was mainly looking into the camera, Chica walked down the hall, Mangle hung from the ceiling, and Freddy walked around the game area. Balloon Boy stayed frozen.

_Hey, I wonder where the others are._

I looked around and saw Chicken Drumstick walking along the wall again. Faceless was in the vents, and the Pirate was in the Parts and Service, and some Old Bear was in the hall. When I went to the corner and was shocked.

The boy had Mangle stuff him.

0-0-0

**Me: We need...**

**Everyone: OCS!**

**Me: Submit yours please. I'm only excepting one, therefore-**

**Marionette: SHE'S DOING A RAFFLE!**

**Mangle: I **_**beep**_** love raffles!**

**BB: RAFFLE RAFFLE RAFFLE. WAFFLE-**

**T. Freddy: Don't even get started, BB.**

**Foxy: It's for the boy who got stuffed!**

**T. Bonnie: Once again, nobody likes spoilers.**

**Me: I do.**

**Marionette: There might be another as well... depending on Jeremy's fate. *smirk***

**Me: It has to be an animatronic. Here's the OC chart or whatever it's called:**

**Name:**

**Animal:**

**Personality:**

**Description (Eye color etc.): **

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter, so don't complain. See you next time! Short chapter is short.**

**-Mitzi Out**


	7. Kids and Funny stuff

**Me: Ugh. CURSE YOU SCHOOL!**

**Puppet: *Crying* WATCHED SAD ANIMATION- OFFICIALLY BAD IDEA**

**Me: I'll need to use it in story then.**

**Puppet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Toy Freddy: HA- *Explodes***

**Puppet: Don't mess with the master, fatbear.**

**T-Bonnie: Ha... fat bear.**

**Puppet: I never told you to get involved, T-Bone.**

**T-Bonnie: D'aw...**

**Me: By the way, congrats BaconaterDaPig for winning the raffle!**

0-0-0

"FOX! WHAT THE- WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I screamed.

"_Beep_ over here told me to!" she said, pointing at the boy-turned-panda.

"Don't call him a- OH MY GOD! WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO HIM!?" I was full of rage.

"He said he would rip me apart! Also, my name's Mangle you _beep_."

"UGH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"_Beep _NO!"

"PIZZA!"

We looked at the boy who appeared to be malfunctioning.

"CHEESE BREAD!"

"What?"

"PEPSI!"

"Mangle, was there a voice box in that costume? It might have mixed with his vocal cords-"

"AUGH! THAT'S DISCUSTING!"

"OK! I think I'm good now you guys!

_...Seriously? What WAS that?_

"Why did the panda cross the pizzeria?"

"Uh-"

"To see if it's friend was in the window!"

"WHAT!?"

Then the panda ran over to the window."Nope!"

_Mangle is SO going to die for this..._

"Well, except for those flower girl people, but I don't know them."

I looked out the window and saw two twins with ginger hair and ice blue eyes, giggling and talking two each other.

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, her name's Chrissy! She was in the orphanage with me! She also wants to die!"

"Um... Okay?"

_Has this guy been- wait no. That's a terrible thought. Also, he's too young to do that._

Mangle smacked him. "Get in order! You have some stuff to learn, _beep!_"

_Mangle needs a new voice box._

"Wait, Mangle-"

"Example, how to murder! Follow me!"

_She also needs a new brain._

Mangle crawled to parts and service, the panda following her.

"I can't wait to learn how to murder!"

_Oh... I do not want to see how he murders..._

I walked backwards and bumped into something. I turned around and saw a little girl.

"Hi mister!" She said with a creepy smile.  
>"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUDGE!" I screamed.<p>

_HOW DID SHE GET IN HERE? IS THAT- CHRISSY!?_

"D'you know where Zack is?"

_I really hope that's the panda's old name..._

"He was stuffed..."

The girl stared at me for a second, as if she was going to cry. But she only frowned.

"Stuffed...? Aw... No fair! I wanna be stuffed to!"

"OK, I'll take you to... Zack."

I grabbed her hand and walked to parts and service to see him.

0-0-0

**Me: Sorry for the late update... chapter was going to be longer but I have work to do.**

***A wild shadow bonnie appears!***

**Everyone but Bonnie and T-Bonnie: *shoots s-bonnie***

**Bonnie and T-Bonnie: NO!**

**Me: See you next chapter and –Mitzi Out**


	8. Golden Freddy strikes!

**Me: IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS BREAK! WOO HOO!**

**Chica: *takes off bib and puts on scarf* Merry Christmas! I have a present for you all from Mitzi!**

**Freddy: *puts on Santa hat* Merry Christmas, baby. *gives Chica present***

**Everyone: 0-o**

0-0-0

"ZACH- err, panda Zack?" Chrissy said, giving the panda- apparently named Zee- a hug.

"Little girl, there's a _beep _in the back who wants to see you." Mangle pointed to parts and service.

The Old Bear came out walked up to the young, black-haired girl and grabbed her hand. She gleamed as they walked into the room together.

"Now, Zee, you still have stuff to learn."

"No!"

_This is making me hate kids..._

"Zee, you need to or you will be stupid like you were in the orphanage." I say. Mangle crawls over to him and took him somewhere, and I heard these girly screams of pain.

_Yeesh, you Old Bear. Be gentle._

But then I heard a laugh. A really, _really deep_ laugh. Evil, almost?

Then there was a heavy breathing. A bright yellow sugar glider came out of the room, sparkling gold. The Old Bear walked outside with a sigh, looking at her.

"My brother's a dad? Bloody Fatbears..." he said to himself as he looked back in parts and service.

"You have a brother? Since when, Old Bear?" I asked him.

"Since I was born, idiot. I never really liked him though... oh, and call me Freddy Fazbear, if you may."

I shook his hand. "Will do, Fazbear."

_He's already better then Freddy!_

The kids were running around and screaming while Mangle chased them.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE _BEEP_S!" She screamed at them. I saw Freddy looking at them on the stage with Bonnie.

"Retards." He said. Bonnie frowned at him.

"Come on, Fred! Be _nice_ to the newbies and the fox! Sure, they can be retarded, but give em' a break!" he shouted at him.

Then I remembered something. The guard! He forgot to wind the music box!

_THAT LITTLE BASATARD FORGOT TO WIND MY BOX! HE BLEW ALL HIS CHANCES! THAT SON OF A BEAR!_

I wanted to run to the office. But then I felt something grab my shoulder and I spun around to see what it was.

Just the most terrifying thing I have ever seen.

0-0-0

**Me: No. It's not over yet.**

**Marionette: Yeah! Don't you all hate when cliffhangers come at the good part of a story?**

**Mangle: Yeah! It's **_**beep**_**ing terrible! Also, Toy Bonnie and Freddy, I'm not retarded.**

**Toy Bonnie: You're not retarded! It was just for the story- trust me girl!**

**Toy Freddy: Well, T-Bone, your gay.**

**Toy Bonnie: Wow that was really offensive bro.**

**Me: I bet you're on the naughty list, Fred.**

**Marionette: Um... by the way everyone, Old Freddy's new nickname is Fazbear.**

0-0-0

A golden bear was holding my shoulder and every animatronic looked at me in fear.

"Brother! Get off him and go back inside!" Fazbear yelled at him.

The kids and Mangle ran around the corner. At the sight of the golden bear, Mangle screeched to a halt. Zee stared at him. Chrissy, now known as Chrysalis, ran over and hugged him. "Daddy!"

The golden bear eyed her. "I am not your fricking dad!" He said coldly as he turned to me.

"I'm going to tell you a story, if you don't mind."

The old animatronics (don't ask where the others came from) cowered in fear and Toy Bonnie ran away somewhere. Zee didn't move and Chrysalis hugged him. Mangle snarled and Toy Freddy stayed in place, not afraid of the eyeless, golden bear.

"It all started a long time ago... when you were a young boy... and then you went inside this cursed place..."

_...What._

"I was never a boy-"

"Shush. Anyway, you saw a man in purple, or rather, this man in purple with my suit. Rather uncomfortable and unsettling, wouldn't you think?"

"Mm- and?"

"He led you somewhere."

"And?"

"He killed you and made you this monstrosity."

"...What do you mean?"

"You're practically a dead soul who is out for revenge."

"But I don't want revenge for-"

"That's what you think, boy. There's a soul inside you who is going to take over your mind and destroy everything you hold dearly. Your family, your home... your life. Everything will be chaos... and it will be _all because of you._

0-0-0

**Me: Golden Freddy strikes again.**

**Golden Freddy: It's only for the story! I-I actually love unicorns!**

**Everyone: XD**

**GF: :(**

**Me: Now for my present... CHAOS IS GOING TO HAVE A SEQUEL!**

***Crowd cheers***

**Me: Well, it's time to get going. See you!**

**-Mitzi Out**


	9. The Chapter with No Name

**Me: How long has it been!?**

**Toy Freddy: 500 years.**

**Marionette: OK, it hasn't been that long. **_**Jerk**_**...**

**T-Freddy: EXCUSE ME?**

**T-Bonnie: Ladies, ladies. Stop fighting.**

**Me: Please.**

0-0-0

"What do you mean _all because of me_!?"

"Well, not entirely. Your body will be doing all the work, but the child's spirit itself is taking control."

When I turned, everyone was gone except Mangle and BB. Mangle looked at me sadly.

"Jack, you're going to be OK. I'll be-_ep_ with you, and so will B-_beep. _Right BB?"

BB nodded. He's not very talkative, and he is really shy.

"Just being weird again, eh guys?"

_Freddy. You're kidding me, right? NOW!?_

"Go away, Fred." Mangle growled as Freddy rolled his eyes.

"What? So I can't stand in the hallway? How rude!"

"You're standing in the room, Fred."

"Who cares? I can do what I want!"

"The only thing your DOING is being a fat jerk like you always are!"

Freddy was silent. I bet he had never heard that before.

"...Oh. S-see you later then."

"Don't even think about coming back, Fred, nobody likes you."

"But-"

"No buts! Come back here, and your body will be like mine and your hat will be in a trash bin!"

Freddy left right away. I actually, somehow, felt bad for the guy.

"Mangle. Watch your words. He is family no matter how mean, or how much of a bully, he is." Golden (I'm calling him that now) snapped at her as she stared him in the eye. "But I-"

"Ah ah ah, no buts!" Golden said, raising an eyebrow.

"Guys, guys! Seriously! Cut it out!" I yelled at them.

"Who told _YOU _to but in, _beep_!?" Mangle snapped.

"Guys! Stop fightin'! You people better stop screamin' at each other or nothin' goods gonna go on cuz' your hurtin' my ears! So ya better stop fightin' or I'm gonna_ scream_!"

_That's something coming from a shy kid._

We all nodded and said 'OK' at the same time (**There was another word for that but I can't remember... :(**) to prevent being screamed at by a 5-or-so year old.

0-0-0

**:(**

**It took me too long to update and the chapter is very short, I am ashamed in myself and next chapter will be much longer!**

**-Mitzi Out**


End file.
